


Happy

by fanfictionlm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionlm/pseuds/fanfictionlm
Summary: "Tonight I can write the saddest lines.I loved him, and sometimes he loved me too"





	1. Prologue

She was sad/He was happy

She wanted to be happy/He was already happy

She needed a hero/He was her hero

She needed to be loved/He made her feel loved

She was broken/He was perfect

She was just breathing/He was alive

He was her whole world... They didn't even know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story... Its gonna be awesome... Cause its written by me of course and I am fab... Just kidding. Enjoy


	2. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azra's Pov +  
He did it again.

He hit me.

I don't know why but this time it hurt more, more than all those other times.

Maybe because he hadn't hit me in a while... I should have expect it... He is crazy anyway...

Flashback

I woke up up in the tangle of white sheets. I was fully exposed watching Adam who was sleeping. Me and Adam made love that night. He was so gentle, he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. This week Adam hasn't hit me once. He acted so sweet and he started bringing me flowers. he changed completely. As I watched him sleep I hear my stomach growl, so I got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Pulling open various cupboards, I found nothing other than expired boxes of Rice Bubbles and Crispies, a melted bags of Tim Tams, and a suspicious jar of vegemite. I yanked open the last cupboard.

I wish I hadn't.

In the middle of the long empty cupboard stood a plastic filled with drugs. I slowly realized why Adam started acting this way, it was the drugs. Slowly I grabbed the bag and opened then I slid my finger into the white mass.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adam's groggy voice startled me so I accidentally dropped the bag, clouds of white smearing the kitchen counter.

"No, um I was just looking for something to eat." I mumbled sheepishly as I turned to face him "Actually now that i think about it no. Now Adam would you mind telling me what is this?" I gritted my teeth while pointing with my finger at the kitchen counter where I dropped the plastic bag filled with drugs.

After I said that I looked in his eyes I immediately regretted my words. His eyes were bloody red and furious and I knew what was coming next.

SLAP 1

PUNCH

KICK

And that's how it went until he got tired and went to sleep again.

Flashback over

Now I am sitting at the edge of a cliff thinking if I should jump or not. I can't even feel my body anymore.

I wonder if people who kill themselves go to heaven?

I have prayed to god every night to save me from this hell hole but god just seems to not care about me. I mean he is right, I don't even care about me why would god care about me?

I saw Harry on my dreams a few days ago. He was waiting for me at the altar, I was wearing a white dress, everybody were crying from happiness. Everything was perfect but when I was ready to say "I do" everything disappeared. It was all white and somebody was screaming telling me to kill myself, telling me I'm worthless, that everybody hates and that Harry could never love someone like me. The sad thing is it that I believed every word they said.

"Hey what are you doing here, all by yourself?" Somebody said while sitting next to me.  
I turned to look at the person that talked. It was a man. He had beautiful dazzling eyes and his face was flawless. He had short brown hair. They were the color of caramel and they perfectly fitted with his tan skin. He was smiling and his smile was just so beautiful. He was pure perfection,

"Nothing,just thinking" I said as looked in his eyes.

He smiled at me.

"I'm Zayn" He said proudly with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Zayn, I am Azra" Why do I feel butterflies in my stomach? Why was I smiling like stupid?

"A pretty name for a pretty woman" I started to blush furiously. He looked at me then smiled.

"You look so cute when you blush" I swear right now I looked like a tomato.

"Thank you, Zayn"I said while smiling at him. He makes me feel so pretty. We sat like that talking for almost two hours. We talked about everything, and through the conversation he would make a compliment like how beautiful I was and how pretty I looked when I smiled. I have never felt more pretty and happy in my life. Then Zayn said the he had to go somewhere, I wished he would stay longer. Before he left he kissed me on the cheeks. I swear my heart was going to jump out my chest. That kiss was worth more than All Adam's kisses.

After Zayn left I stayed there for ten more minutes.

When I went home Adam wasn't there. He was probably out doing drugs. I went to the bathroom to take a bath. I turned the hot water on and waited till the bath filled. Then I added some soap so that I could create little bubbles. After the tub filled I stared going in slowly, I cried out in pain when my scars touched the hot water.

I relaxed and slowly stared to bathe myself and then I just closed my eyes and stared thinking about everything. But mostly about Zayn.

Zayn

I really like his name.

There was something about Zayn that made me smile and feel pretty. Nobody has ever made me feel this way before.

After I finished my bath, I slowly got out and stared to dry myself then I went to my room and stared dressing. After dressing I laid in bed and I found myself drifting to sleep while thinking of Zayn.

This was definitely the best day of my life. I have never felt this happy before.


End file.
